10 ans après
by Eclia
Summary: 10 ans après le tournois JaponChineCorée, Isumi revoit Yan Hai. Shônenai.


Titre : **Dix ans après**. Fandom : _Hikaru no Go_. Pairing : Yan Hai/Isumi. Rating : shônen-ai. 

Ce n'était pas la première convention de go à laquelle Isumi Shinichirô participait. Depuis dix ans qu'il était devenu professionnel, il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de présenter son métier au public, pendant une simple manifestation de quartier comme à une foire internationale.

Il avait d'ailleurs lui-même put organiser ce genre de rencontres depuis qu'il avait accepté de former les élèves d'un collège réputé de Tôkyô au go. Son métier lui plaisait, et les compétitions auxquelles il participait régulièrement l'empêchait de se poser trop de questions sur une vie privée dépourvue d'intérêt.

Mais cette rencontre-là était différente des autres. Elle revêtait déjà une importance assez spéciale dans le monde très fermé du go. Car pour la première fois, à l'occasion d'une première démonstration mondiale, un joueur professionnel de go allait jouer contre une machine.

Et Isumi connaissait les deux parties en présence. Le joueur japonais désigné pour servir de cobaye à la machine était Kurata. Il était le seul à avoir accepté de plein gré cette proposition. Les joueurs plus âgés avaient fermement refusé, n'admettant pas qu'une machine puisse jouer à un jeu aussi complexe et noble que le go. C'était aussi l'avis de Tôya Akira, qui avait été également contacté.

Isumi avait déjà joué contre Kurata, dont il appréciait le fair-play et la façon de détendre l'atmosphère avant une partie. Le jeune joueur avait toujours aimé cela, lui qui était si souvent sujet à de profonde crises d'angoisse la veille de chaque compétition. Mais ce n'était pas le fait de voir Kurata jouer ou même de revoir certains de ses amis lors de cette rencontre qui impatientait Isumi.

C'était de rencontrer le créateur, le programmeur de la machine, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bientôt dis ans, si ce n'était en quelques rares occasions.

Isumi arriva au moment de l'ouverture de la convention, et profita du relatif calme espremières heures pour faire un tour dans les stands. Il se souvint de la première fois où il avait rencontré Yan Hai, en Chine. Le jeune informaticien devait ne pas avoir plus de 25 ans, mais était déjà 6e dan. Isumi ne le savait pas à ce moment-là, pesant que Yan Hai était un étudiant de go parmi d'autres. Finalement, si Yan Hai n'avait pas été le seul à parler japonais dans cet institut, Isumi ne lui aurait peut-être jamais parlé. A cette époque-là Isumi se sentait assez désorienté. Loin de chez lui, il sentait aussi que ses amis ne serait sans doute plus jamais à ses côtés, du moins tant que lui resterait amateur. Alors, avoir pu lier amitié avec une personne aussi ouverte que Yan Hai lui avait semblé presque inespéré.

Le jeune professionnel lui avait appris une seule et unique chose : avoir confiance en soi. Une chose que personne jusqu'ici n'avait réussi à faire. La convention commençait à doucement se remplir. Un speaker avait déjà annoncé l'ouverture des portes de l'amphithéâtre où allait se dérouler le match tant attendu. Un peu angoissé par la journée qui s'annonçait, Isumi décida d'aller s'installer tout de suite.

L'amphithéâtre n'était pas très grand, et la scène était presque décevante. Peu familier de l'informatique, Isumi s'était imaginé qu'un réel "robot" serait sur scène, prêt à déplacer les pierrs de lui-même. Mais en fait, il n'y avait qu'un goban de part et d'autr duquel étaient placées deux chaises, et à côté d'une de celle-ci se trouvait une table et un ordinateur portable. Rien de très spectaculaire finalement.

- Isumi-san !

Il était temps de s'installer. Isumi salua de loin ses anciens camarades insei et les rejoignit. Il arriverait bien à discuter avec Yan Hai plus tard, et pour l'instant la présence bruyantes de Hikaru et Waya (qui, malgré leurs âges respectifs de 25 et 26 ans, étaient restés très "expressifs", voire infantiles) l'aidait à mettre son angoisse de côté.

Le match avait soulevé beaucoup de controverses et de discussions. Et Yan Hai comme Kurata avaient été submergés par les journalistes dès la fin du match. Impossible de les approcher.

Finalement, Isumi suivit Waya et Hikaru à l'hôtel où s'étaient installés la plupart des organisateurs de l'évènements. Visiblement, Hikaru tenait à discuter avec Kurata de son match. Isumi n'était pas arrivé à déterminer si c'était pour discuter objectivement de la puissance de l'ordinateur ou pour plus simplement se moquer des deux ou trois erreurs que Kurata avait pu faire (et que seul Hikaru avait vues pendant le match).

La soirée avança rapidement et, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, Isumi se retrouva seul accoudé au ar de l'hôtel, un verre de bière à peine entamé devant lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu Waya partir. Isumi s'en voulait un peu, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas revu le jeune joueur depuis plusieurs mois, mais la pensée de revoir Yan Hai était bien trop obsédante pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre.

Depuis quelques années maintenant, Isumi s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune attirance particulière pour les femmes. Ses parents lui avaient bien présenté quelques jeunes filles, mais à chaque fois Isumi avait rejeté leurs propositions, prétextant que le go lui prenait tout son temps et qu'il ferait un bien mauvais mari. D'une certaine façon, ce n'était pas faux.

Mais à 19 ans, Isumi n'était pas encore très sûr de ses orientations. Quand Yan Hai lui avait proposé de venir dormir dans sa chambre, il avait d'abord refusé, ne voulant pas abuser de l'hospitalité du jeune homme. Puis il s'était rendu compte que la proximité du jeune Chinois lui faisait imaginer des choses peu... morales. Néanmoins, après une semaine à l'hôtel, Isumi avait été obligé d'accepter. Et heureusement qu'il avait pu se plonger entièrement dans le go le mois qui suivit, sinon il aurait eu du mal à ne pas faire de bêtises en présence de Yan Hai. Après tout, il ne savait absolument pas quelles étaient les inclinaisons du Chinois. Isumi avait bien fait quelques gestes dans sa direction (frôlant une main, souriant, voire même mettant toute pudeur de côté alors qu'il avait horreur de ça), mais Yan Hai n'avait jamais répondu. En même temps, Isumi savait que ce genre de gestes pouvait être interprêté n'importe comment et surtout pas du tout. Mais il avait tellemnt eu peur de gâcher cette nouvelle amitié qu'il n'était jamais allé plus loin. Et ce soir, si jamais il arrivait à voir Yan Hai, il n'en ferait pas plus.

- Isumi ?

Le jeune joueur redressa la tête et se trouva face à un homme d'âge mûr. Son visage encore jeune était légèrement vieilli par une paire de lunettes, mais son sourire, comme sa cravate à fleurs, n'avait pas changé en dix ans. Il avait 33 ans maintenant, il était sans doute marié.

Isumi chassa aussitôt cette pensée de sa tête.

- Yan Hai san...

- Tu n'as pas changé, Isumi. Toujours aussi... japonais !

Yan Hai sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Isumi. Puis il s'interrompit brusquement.

- Oh, excuse-moi, c'est vrai que tu n'as plus 15 ans...

Isumi le regarda, étonné : - Mais j'avais 19 ans la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu !

- Vraiment ? Ha, les japonais font toujours plus jeunes qu'ils ne le sont en réalité.

Ils se retrouvèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, et surtout de go, au comptoir du bar. Plusieurs fois d'autres personnes voulurent parler à Yan Hai, mais celui-ci refusa poliment, indiquant que sa période d'interviews et d'autographes était terminée et ne reprendrait que le lendemain.

- C'est un peu rude de les renvoyer comme ça, remarqua Isumi.

Yan Hai haussa les épaules.

- Bah... Moi je ne suis à l'aise qu'avec mon ordinateur ou devant un goban. Les discussions ne m'intéressent pas.

- Vraiment ?

Le Chinois regarda l'air surpris (et un peu déçu) de Isumi, puis éclata de rire : - Ne le prends pas pour toi voyons ! Je parlais des journalistes...

Isumi rougit soudainement. Heureusement, Yan Hai ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il était occupé à cherché quelque chose dans la poche de son veston. Il en sortit finalement son portefeuille.

- Allez. On va faire un match. J'ai un goban dans ma chambre. Ca te dit ?

- Euh... Oui bien sûr.

- Bien...

Yan Hai sortit quelques yens, puis montra son portefeuille à Isumi.

- Regarde, c'est mon fils, Yu Eng !

Le coeur d'Isumi s'arrêta un instant de battre. Yan Hai caressait doucement la photo d'un petit garçon âgé de quatre ou cinq ans.

- Il est plus intéressé par les jeux vidéos que par le go. Mais je ne perds pas espoir.

- Vous êtes mariés, Yan Hai san ?

- Arrête avec les san, Isumi. Yan Hai rangea son portefeuille, le visage sombre.

- Et oui je suis marié. Enfin j'étais. Ca n'a pas duré très longtemps.

- Je suis désolé.

- Faut pas ! Allez, on se fait cette partie ?

- Makemashita, comme on dit...

Yan Hai se courba devant Isumi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Il faut croire qu'à trop traîner devant mes programmes, je me suis un peu rouillé. Et tu t'es amélioré.

- En dix ans, c'est un peu normal, répondit modestement Isumi.

- Hm...

Yan Hai ne répondit pas et s'alluma une cigarette, laissant le silence s'installer. Isumi baissa la tête sous son regard. Il ne savait absolument pas comment relancer la conversation.

Arrivé à la fin de sa cigarette sans qu'un seul mot ait été prononcé, Yan Hai se leva et alla chercher un cendrier dans la chambre. Isumi resta assis sur le balcon, regardant le goban encore et encore, disséquant le match comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était anxieux. C'était devenu une sorte d'automatisme chez lui.

- Tu sais, Isumi, tu manques encore de confiance en toi...

Isumi avait à peine réalisé que Yan Hai venait de lui palre rdepuis l'autre côté de la chambre.

- Vous disiez ?

- Rien...

Yan Hai revint s'assoir face à Isumi, deux canettes de bière à la main.

- J'ai horreur de la bière japonaise, mais on va faire avec...

Bien que supportant assez peu l'alcool, Isumi accepta la canette et attendit que Yan Hai continue.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit si toi tu éais marié, Isumi, fit ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne le suis pas...

- Vraiment ? Un beau garçon comme toi...

Isumi rougit. Heureusement le balcon était peu éclairé. Yan Hai ne vit sans doute pas sa réaction. Le jeune homme tripota sa canette, ne sachant trop quoi en faire, avant de boire deux gorgées de bière.

- Ha, tu dois être aussi obsédé que moi...

La troisième gorgée eut du mal à passer et Isumi commença à tousser. Voilà qu'il se ridiculisait devant Yan Hai. Il commençait à se dire qu'il n'arriverait jamais à voir la fin de cette soirée. Il aurait aimé être dans son appartement, à préparer ses prochains cours (il veillait toujours à préparer des cours assez ludiques pour que ses plus jeunes élèves ne s'ennuient pas pendant les cours théoriques), plutôt que de se faire taper dans le dos par Yan Hai.

- ... par le go, finit Yan Hai. Ca va ?

Isumi reprit son souffle.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il sans y réfléchir.

L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête. D'habitude, l'alcool le rendait malade. Il ne s'était jamais épenché sur ses problèmes sentimentaux, n'avait jamais dit ses quatre vérités au concierge de son immeuble, non, quand il était saoûl, Isumi était juste malade. Mais Yan Hai ne le savait pas, alors autant tout dire et, si le Chinois le prenait mal, tout mettre sur le dos de l'alcool. Et puis il n'était pas vraiment apte à réfléchir maintenant.

La main de Yan Hai était toujours sur son dos, attendant qu'il se redresse.

- C'est que... Je préfère les... garçons...

La main resta sur le dos d'Isumi, mais elle semblait glacée. Puis elle se retira.

Isumi sentit son corps se paralyser. Plus jamais il n'arriverait à redresser la tête. Il fallait que Yan Hai sorte de cette chambre tout de suite avant que lui-même ne se jette par la fenêtre.

Mais Yan Hai au contraire se pencha et regarda Isumi de travers, les sourcils froncés : - Les garçons ? Comme dans... petits garçons ?

Isumi le regarda avec des grands yeux, ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Puis le sens des mots de Yan Hai le frappa. Il se redressa, paniqué : - Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Je voulais dire les hommes ! Je préfère les hommes ! Pas les petits garçons ! Je... Ha ! Je suis en train de dire n'importe quoi !

Il plaqua ses mains sur la bouche, de peur de dire encore d'autres bêtises. Quoique la situation ne pouvait pas être bien pire que ce qu'elle était déjà. Yan Hai semblait perplexe. Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence. Puis le joueur chinois s'approcha et, sans qu'Isumi ne fasse un seul geste pour l'en empêcher, écarta les mains du Japonais de sa bouche et l'embrassa. D'un baiser chaste et court.

- Que je précise une chose d'abord, fit Yan Hai en regardant Isumi dans les yeux. Je supporte très bien l'alcool, donc je suis totalement sobre et je fais ceci en pleine connaissance de cause. Compris ?

Isumi se contenta d'acquiescer.

Yan Hai reprit : - Et toi ?

- P... Pardon ?

- Et toi, est-ce que tu veux ça aussi ? Ou est-ce que tu es complètement ivre ?

- Ca fait dix ans...

- Que tu es saoûl ?

- Non... Que... Je veux ça...

Le joueur chinois s'écarta d'Isumi, de plus en plus perplexe. Puis il soupira d'un air vaincu : - Je suppose que je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre quelqu'un d'aussi... Je sais pas...

- Je suis désolé.

- Non c'est moi, fit Yan Hai d'un air profondément chagriné, à la limite du théâtral. si j'avais su, je t'aurai sauté dessus dès la minute où tu as mis le pied dans ma chambre... il y a 10 ans. Mais en même temps, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Après tout, tu as ton métier, tes élèves, et puis moi j'habite en Chine, je vais sans doute voyager beaucoup dans les prochaines années. Ca va être difficile.

- Et juste... juste... Une nuit...

Les mains d'Isumi tremblaient. Il pria intérieurement pour ne pas pleurer devant Yan Hai, pour ne pas subir cette honte.

- Une seule nuit pour rattraper dix ans ? Non, il nous faudra bien autant d'années. Mais pour commencer, ça sera déjà ça...

De nouveau Yan Hai s'approcha d'Isumi, caressant doucement sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Et soudain Isumi sentit sa frustration céder entièrement au premier contact que la langue de Yan Hai fit avec ses lèvres, et il s'accrocha à son compagnon avec toute la force dont il était capable, ne le lâchant qu'au matin, quand ils durent se séparer, promettant de se revoir un jour, mais sans attendre qu'une nouvelle décennie soit passée.

FIN


End file.
